Work vehicles may be operated in environments, such as landfills, waste transfer stations, and recycling centers, where the air surrounding the work vehicle may contain siloxanes in a higher concentration than other work environments. Intake gases for an engine on such work vehicles may also contain an increased concentration of siloxanes, which are then exposed to the temperatures, pressures, fuels, and byproducts of combustion in the engine. This exposure may convert these siloxanes to other substances, including to silica or silicates, which may bind to, collect on, or plug portions of the engine and its exhaust aftertreatment system.